codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty:COLLIDE
Earth will never be the same: COLLIDE's tagline Call of duty COLLIDE is the first in a 4 part series being developed by ArcHammer industries they are using the NRG9 Engine GAMEPLAY "We always thought that COLLIDE would never be a reality but we pulled through with the WEAPONSMITH the CHARACTER SMITH and the MAP SMITH The campaign is polished with a new car smell the multiplayer amazing and the CRISIS mode is something special we've made the cake now it's time to serve it am I right"-Aiden Hayes lead developer of ARCHammer studios Plot The story starts as an attack on English soil is carried out . The death toll is high and an unknown party takes responsibility. You are Lcpl.Thomas Gallant a MARSOC operator, you and your two comrades Sgt. Mike "Madrid" Erics and Cpl. Sean "Belfast" Ryan are selected for the IIF( international intervention force) the unit heads to Dagestan to link up with an informant who is found dead the unknown party's men open fire after fighting through the streets another attack takes place but in three separate locations Sudan,Japan and Sweden the Sudan attack was then thwarted by IIF team 10 who were stationed there, meanwhile you're sent to Japan capturing one of the unknown terrorists who is under extensive interrogation reveals the terrorists as the Red Prism is an international extremist The IIF start cracking down on the revealed locations of the Red Prism Haiti,Sweden,Pakistan,Kazakhstan,Ukraine and Finland. The Red Prism is crippled after these locations are pacified you are then joined by Cpt.Darrok a Ukrainian spec ops member who was taken out duty for a leg injury and relegated to logistics he helps the team take an antenna held by Red Prism capable of firing the GRIM initiative a space bound Missle system capable of destroying cities in seconds but they're to late 5 missiles are launched and destroy 2 American cities are destroyed and 3 cities in Asia are crippled. The team then head to wartorn Shanghai the base of Red Prism a 20 team assault is launched the city saved and peace restored END Crisis Mode Crisis mode is th new co-op experience where you build up the IIF or Red Prism armies to dominate the globe where player made forts have been built for you to attack and take over. Each side has different weapons to use in battle like the red prism use as their main rifle the VOSTOK -91 and the IIF the LMAR 221"; Multiplayer Multiplayer in call of duty collide has improved but still has the call of duty feel to it. the realism for multiplayer has been increased most of the standard game modes are present like Team deathmatch and new ones like executioner where each player is given a target and are to either kill or capture the target giving extra points to the player Game modes Free for all Team deathmatch Hardpoint Domination Kill confirmed Blitz Search and destroy Kingslayer Traitor Executioner Demolition Decoy Safe house Snipe down The smithing system The smithing section of the game is creating maps,guns and operators.the weapon customization is akin to ghost Recon future soldiers and the map Smith more like farcry but with their own call of duty feel Maps Rust Transit Scrap Goliath Warmonger Border town Nightfall Site 22B Blizzard Downpour Black island Triad Weapons Assault rifles LMAR 221 Vostock 91 Dragon 9 Vector AR Arrow 12 M5A2 AK-21 Vesyok-L Vesyok-H SMG'S Vex-01 Storm PDR Volt Mod 1 Trek-11 Nomad-52 Shotguns Sportier 22 Racket -Blaze R870 SPAS 32 Peacock 41 Sniper Rifles Dallas-010 Wrecker .338 MLRMR 0 Strike 12